1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor construct.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional semiconductor devices include a semiconductor device having a semiconductor construct called a chip size package (CSP) that is fixedly attached to a base plate greater in size than the semiconductor construct (e.g., see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-12885). In this case, the semiconductor construct called the CSP has a structure that includes a semiconductor substrate, wirings provided on the semiconductor substrate, columnar electrodes respectively provided on connection pads of the wirings, and a sealing film provided around the columnar electrodes.
Furthermore, the lower surface of the semiconductor substrate of the semiconductor construct is fixedly attached to the base plate. An insulating layer is provided on the base plate around the semiconductor construct. An upper insulating film is provided over the semiconductor construct and the insulating layer. Upper wirings are provided on the upper insulating film so as to be connected to the columnar electrodes of the semiconductor construct. The upper wirings, except for its connection pads, are covered with an overcoat film. Solder balls are provided on the connection pads of the upper wirings (e.g., see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-12885).
In the meantime, the columnar electrodes are respectively provided on the connection pads of the wirings in the semiconductor construct of the above-mentioned conventional semiconductor device. Thus, the relation between the wirings and the columnar electrodes is one-to-one. This is a disadvantage when the line width of the wirings is reduced to about 20 μm or less due to an increase in the number of the wirings and columnar electrodes. In this case, when an excessively high current originating from, for example, a power supply voltage, runs through the wirings, the wirings are burned off and broken.